What One Should Never Do for a Stray Cat
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: You know what they say about stray cats: 1. Never feed them food, because then they'll just come back asking for more and 2. Never let them in your house, because then they'll never go away... Amuto IkutoXAmu
1. What One Should Never Do for a Stray Cat

_**What One Should Never Do for a Stray Cat**_

_**By: LilyGinnyBlack**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara; not the characters, setting, or plot. Copyright is to Peach-Pit.**

_A/N: Hello everyone. :D This is my first Shugo Chara fanfic, so it might not be all that good. But, these first three opening lines were bugging me since yesterday...so I typed this up. It's short, but I think it encompasses everything that I want it to. I hope you all give this a chance and enjoy it. :)_

You know what they say about stray cats:

1. Never feed them food, because then they'll just come back asking for more and

2. Never let them in your house, because then they'll never go away

Why didn't I listen to these two very important, so very essential, pieces of advice?

Maybe because I never thought I'd come across a stray cat. Or maybe because I never thought I'd be stupid enough to fall victim to tricks that everyone knows. Those eyes looking at you with need, and those ears twitching at the slightest distrubance.

But, here I am now, sprawled across my bed, with my stray cat curled up beneath the sheets. His chest rising and falling oh so slightly while in his deep slumber, and his nose twitching every once and a while when the breeze drifts in from the opened blacony.

My stray cats entrance into my home, the place were he wanders to when he injures himself. A slash across his cheeks or the pain of loneliness in his shinning orbs, bright from the moonlight. Always at night, he never creeps in during the daylight, he must be guided by the light of the moon.

He always ventures in with the anticipation of tasting something sweet. The rush of suger through his veins or perhaps the slow infection of a chocolate overdose. It doesn't matter what kind of candy or sweet, just so long as he gets his rush. And sometimes he even desires a cherry or a strawberry, but I'm reluctant to go so far for him.

I gave him a taste though and, just like the sayings go, he keeps coming back for more.

I gave him a warm bed to shelter him from the icy nights and, just like the sayings go, he now seems to see this as his home.

As my eyes examine his dark hair and gentle face (for my body cannot draw up the courage to touch him), I realize that I don't mind that I gave him food and a place to call home. After all, those guidelines were created for an animal. Not a human.

You can love an animal. But, you can fall _in_ love with a human.

And I've found that I've done just that.

_A/N: I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think of it in a review. :-)_

**-LilyGinnyBlack-**


	2. Candy and Catnip

_**Candy and Catnip**_

_**By: LilyGinnyBlack**_

_A/N: Wow, since I got such a great reception from the first piece "What One Should Never Do for a Stray Cat", and since inspiration hit again from all the positive feedback, I thought I'd add a second part. Ikuto musings on Amu. I hope you all enjoy it!_

She likes to tempt me. At first she tried to lure me in with her promises of catnip, but the real me doesn't want that. They say catnip is like a drug, a high for cats, but my high comes from something much sweeter. The intoxicating flavor of milk and sugar, the enticing combination of whatever creates the drug known as chocolate. That's what I want. I'm not a cat after all.

She likes to tease me. Her face blushing, the red in her cheeks like a strawberry or cherry. Her lips pouting. Frustrated by my close proximity and I fall for it. Every time. I get too close, and then I become enraptured in her golden brown eyes like a candy twisted tight inside a wrapper.

She likes to yell at me. That mouth of hers shooting out insults and accusations. Thief and pervert. And maybe I am, but only around her. Those childish screaming's of hate and unwanted contact only cause me to laugh. But, I only laugh around her. Those intense fires of emotions dwelling inside her causes me to melt, and then stick to her like cotton candy on her fingers.

She likes to laugh at me. I never thought that she would be the sadistic type. But she never seems to throw much pity my way. The worry in her eyes, the softness of her touch, they don't stem from sympathy. Like those candy hearts sold around Valentine's Day, her emotions are plainly stated. And her laughs, even though they are at my expense, are more effective than catnip could ever be. Because she doesn't like spazzing in front of her Kiddy King.

She likes to be herself in front of me. Learning how I don't like things that are "Cool and Spicy", and much prefer "Cute and Sweet". Slowly that understanding is coming to her. More and more she tempts me with her sweets and candies. Leaving behind the catnip, another stray cat can swipe it for all I care. So long as she continues to lead me by this red string to that candy heart of hers.

But, of course, she is the only one who can ever know that, because I can only be me in front of her.

_A/N: Now, this is official done. No more. If I do write anymore Amuto stuff (wish I hope to do) it will be a different story, maybe even a lengthy chapter one. Though no promises on that. Anyway, please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care. : D_

**-LilyGinnyBlack-**


	3. Behind Closed Doors

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

_A/N: I lied. : P To put it simply. I was hit by a bunch of ideas the other day and I came to the conclusion that I would make this a series of drabbles, because most of these can_not_ be considered one-shots, of Amu and Ikuto's relationship from multiple character's perspectives. So, this is not completed and I don't know quite when it will be. I'll probably update sporadically, whenever an idea comes to me. But, I hope you all like them and keep a look out for any other Amuto fanfics I might come out with. ; ) Now, enjoy the drabble!_

When did Amu start shutting her door? When did she start shutting me away? Was it when we moved or was it sooner?

No, it was when we moved here. The moment she stepped into this house, went up those stairs, and entered that room; it was from then on that her door was always firmly within the confines of it's outline. Shut tight.

Putting a barrier between Amu and I. And...I feel as if I'm loosing her. As if she is slipping away into those horrible, yet wonderful, teenaged years. But I know she is only eleven, still a child...still a preteen, at least.

And sometimes, I swear I can hear her laugh. Almost as if I could picture the smile on her face as I pass that closed door, my arms carrying a laundry basket filled to the brim with dirty or just cleaned clothes. But then the laughter stops, and I tell myself that I'm only imagining it. That I simply miss her and that my mind is playing tricks on me.

My mind must really be playing tricks on me though, because sometimes I could swear that I hear a boys voice trail from beyond that wooden blockade known as a door. A series of whispers, a giggle, and even a huff of embarrassment or a sound of melodramatic distress. My free hand always hovering, ready to knock, but then I listen for a few minutes later and all such sounds disappear, and my hand falls back to my side or latches back onto the handle of the laundry basket.

I want to go beyond, to step into Amu's room. To see what she's doing in the confines of those walls, understand the changes she may be going through, but I can't. I just can't. The mother in me is waiting for the day when that handle turns from Amu's side, when the door opens from Amu's side, and Amu invites me into _her_ room.

Sometimes I wonder about that day and what'll happen when it comes. Will Amu look different to me? Will her eyes be sharper? Will her body be more mature then? Will her heart no longer belong to her father and I?

The drifting sound of a sigh. The sigh of a girl falling in love. Or has her heart already been stolen by someone?

I'll know someday, when she's ready. When she opens that door herself and gives me the opportunity to see her. Truly see her. Not simply imagine her from behind closed doors, and I'll wait patiently for that day.

_A/N: I find it funny that this one has turned out to be the longest thus far, but I'm not complaining, I'm happy with how the other's turned out and how this one turned out too. Amu's parents are so under appreciated in the fanfiction community, so I thought I'd give them some love and will do a drabble from her father's POV at one point or another. Anyway, please tell me what you think of it, and take care. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	4. Balancing Act

_**Balancing Act**_

_A/N: We went from the longest drabble to the shortest. How odd. But I wouldn't have this drabble be any other way. Rima doesn't say much, and when she does say something, she goes straight to the point. So why would her drabble be any other way?_

She didn't know why Tadase couldn't see it.

The way Amu would fall and Ikuto would always catch her.

The way Ikuto would frown and Amu would always (whether inadvertently or not) find a way to give him comfort.

The way Amu would scowl, only to give into a laugh, when Ikuto teased her.

The way Ikuto would hide away, licking his cuts and bruises, and Amu would find him, tucked away in a dark alley. Only to bandage up his wounds.

The way they would be themselves with one other. And only with one another.

Rima didn't understand why Tadase let himself be blind. The signs were all there. And just like 'Balancing Balance', if the gag wasn't done right...

There was no point in doing it at all.

_A/N: I hope you liked this one too, and please tell me what you think of it in a review. Take care, everyone. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	5. Cat

_**Cat**_

_A/N: Hi there everyone! I'm back after a little break. Over the summer I got busy with get prepared for college and then I went to ConnectiCon, which was _tons_ of fun. And while I was there I was (finally) able to buy the Princess Tutu box set! A series that, if you've never watched, I highly recommend it, Princess Tutu is just amazing with its storyline and characters…Anyway, enough PT fangirling, here's the next installment in the series. I hope you all enjoy. : )_

()

My Amu is a little sparrow. She's _my_ little sparrow. Always has been and always will be…or so I would like to believe. A little bird who is warm and comfortable in her nest, cuddled and taken care of by mama and papa, not yet ready to take that first dive. That first dive from the nest, to only fly away. And yet, the more I look at Amu, the more I see how eager she is to fly away.

But, then I tell myself that she has no reason to. I ignore the way her height keeps getting higher. Or the way her hair becomes so shiny and sleek or the way her lips are covered with lipstick more and more. The way her eyes seemed to have come into perfect proportion with her head. And the way young boys' eyes drift over her body when she is (forcefully) dragged out on a family venture.

I look the other way when she runs off to her friends for help more than her own parents or how she locks herself into her room more and more.

…But, most importantly, I try not to look her in the eyes. When I do, all I see is a young girl falling in love…no, one which already has. That's right. She just told us. His name is Ikuto. That was all she had said. Nothing more and nothing less, just his name and then she giggled.

Giggled! My "Cool and Spicy" daughter succumbed to the sound of any other teenage girls' infamous sound of infatuation. And I can feel the sigh of utter defeat, of complete loss, be exhaled from my body.

Her wings are being to flutter.

"Why don't you invite Ikuto over for dinner?" The beautiful voice of my wife somehow reaches a part of my shell shocked brain, and I can't figure out if I like her suggestion or not. I want to see this Ikuto for myself, and to see if he is good enough for my little sparrow. But at the same time I want to keep ignoring because I know…

I know no one ever will be.

()

The doorbell rings, Amu is rushing to it before I can even move, a huge grin spreading across her face. And, as she swings the door open, I hear her call out his name, her body flinging itself towards the boy, who easily catches her in his arms.

After their brief embrace, they break apart and I can see this boy properly.

My eye twitches.

The "boy" standing before me is no such thing. He looks more like a man to me, and the question of just how old he is flashes in my mind. Ikuto, with his dark strands of hair, so different from my Amu's, a dark black with a tint of blue running through it; with his pale skin and tall figure, a man whom would be strong enough and capable enough to care for my fragile sparrow. And, I almost accept him.

Almost.

Those lips of his are drawn up in a permanent smirk, as if something that shouldn't be is always on his mind, and his eyes, their nearly as dark as his hair, a deep blue. But, their color has nothing to do with the instant dislike I feel growing within me for the man. No, it's the way they're so sharp and bright, like a feline's. And the sudden image of him with a pair of cat ears and a tail plays across my inner eye, noting that those added appendages wouldn't seem wholly out of place.

And that…that is what doesn't seem right. Amu is a sparrow, a tiny bird that should be given the chance to fly away from this protective nest that we have created for her over the years, when she's ready-of course. But it already seems as if my little bird flapped her wings prematurely and had fallen, right into the mouth of a cat.

Glancing at her though, watching as _he_ whispers something in her ear, which causes her face to blush. Imagine, _my_ Amu blushing! And her hand to whip out and lightly hit _him_ in the shoulder. Her eyes sparkle and her laughter sounds so sweet. Observing them I realize that I've lost my little sparrow to the prey, I lost her to a cat.

And I sigh, while mama just smiles at me, seeing the understanding of having just lost something, on my face.

Well, at least I still have Ami.

()

_A/N: I have a few more ideas running through my mind right now. So, I'll probably update again very soon. : D Take care, everyone!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	6. Complicated

_**Complicated**_

_A/N: Here's another one. Told you they would just be pouring out. : P Anyway, I rather like this one-shot, so I hope you all do too. I'll keep this short and let you enjoy the next installment. : )_

()

Amu-chi always liked a challenge. When we were younger, she would constantly take the hard route. Instead of just leaving her sculpting skills at pure crap, she tried her best…and it still turned out to be the gates of hell. Instead of having just one chara, she had three to start with and four in the end! Instead of just crushing on just one boy, she had to crush on multiple ones (too many to count). And speaking of crushes, they eventually all went away…except for one, the most complex of all.

Now, me, personally, I like the guy that you don't have to put much effort into getting. He'll do everything and anything for you. Treat you like a princess or child again, just how I like. You don't have to put anything into it, and yet you can get quite a bit out of it. That's how I am. I'm not a very confusing person to figure out, and while I did have a crush on Kukai when I was younger (and then later on Kairi) neither one worked out.

Kukai was too sports crazy, spending more time with his friends and chatting about some soccer game or another (or was it basketball, I can never remember?). And Kairi, while he had been really sweet, and had treated me quite nicely, sometimes…okay, all the time, his words just went over my head. Spouting some thing or another about some samurai or bushido or whatever; the point is…I realized that serious relationships just weren't my thing, not yet anyway.

Oh! And here I am, going off topic about myself again, being self centered and childish as usual. I was _supposed_ to be talking about Amu-chi and her like for complicated things. I mean, she just _had_ to pursue Ikuto. Out of all those boys who liked her…Kairi was easily the least complicated of them all. But, she had simply turned him down when he came back a few years ago. And the moment she found out about Nagihiko, well, she told him how she could only see him as a best friend.

Then came Tadase. Sure, he didn't love her completely at first, only crushing on Amulet Heart. But, over the years, he had surrendered that crush and had the sense to see Amu-chi for who she truly was. He would've been a kinda easy catch for her. She had already made it known that she had feelings for him and now he was willing to give those feelings back to her.

But, like I said, Amu-chi doesn't like anything being easy, relationships included.

So, instead of finally taking her prince, she went for the stray cat. Her heart chose to fall in love with the enemy. A difficult enemy at that, because he teased her all the time, never taking anything she ever said seriously. Even his words of love had to be second guessed. And then…there were the stares. People would look at them and whisper, gossiping over an unknown couple that looked to be slightly illegal to them. A high school student with an obviously older man, and then there was that one time…

That one time when Amu-chi cried, just broke down in front of all of us. None of us knew what to do, and none of us knew why she was having such a break down. All she had been able to gasp out at the time had been, "…Parents…"

I got the story out of Nagihiko later, but I know that he left it brief and excluded some details. I understand that, those two are the best friends after all. But, anyway, Amu-chi had introduced her parents to Ikuto, and they hadn't taken to the age difference very well.

Just like everyone else.

Still, no matter how many tears Amu-chi has cried or how many times she huffed in frustration over Ikuto's silence and mysteriousness on certain topics or lashed out in painful embarrassment over an inappropriate comment…she stayed with him. And she is still with him. That Ikuto.

'Cause, like I said, Amu-chi is nothing like me. She doesn't want a man who will put her on a pedestal and make everything easy. She doesn't want a man who is all brawn but no brains. Amu-chi is different. Amu-chi is complicated. And I wouldn't want her to be any other way, and I'm pretty sure Ikuto wouldn't either.

()

_A/N: There you go! I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think of it in a review. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	7. Kittens and Lullaby's

_**Kittens and Lullaby's**_

()

His little lips pressed themselves firmly, yet sloppily, against my cheek. As his arms reached out and wrapped around my waist as a large yawn was released from his lips. Pulling him tighter to me, I felt as he snuggled his head into my chest, so innocently and gently. The position making it so that all I can make out is the top of his head, a mop of dark black hair, tinted blue. A happy sigh slipped from my lips.

"So, are you tired?" A little teasing tone entered my voice as I asked the question.

He nodded his head, but didn't lift his neck, an act that made me feel relieved. I hated it every time I had to look into his eyes. Whenever I glance at his eyes I'm just reminded of the fact that he _isn't mine_. He isn't mine and never can be.

Nevertheless, I cradled him in my arms and closed my eyes. Soon I was humming _that_ song softly, making it into a lullaby. Even though it's been years since I've sung the words out loud, I can still recall them clearly. The words appeared in my mind just as surely as they did when I had first sung them in a field surrounded by trees under the sun.

An unconsciously I started petting his hair. It was so soft to the touch, but so much like a little kittens fur. The hum was still emitting from my lightly sealed lips. As his body began to relax into the state of hazy sleep, his fingers grasped my clothes, gripping the fabric as tightly as his feeble strength allowed him to.

"Aunty."

My eyes snap open at the whispered words; they weren't clear at first, shadowed by sleepiness and a child's inability to completely pronounce words correctly. But he had called out to me, and without meaning to, my head bent downwards; my now large eyes catching a glimpse of his brown, almost golden orbs that were now covered by the skin of heavy eyelids.

And at that second I forgot that he wasn't mine.

That he never can and never will be…

…Because, at least his first word was of me, his Aunty.

()

_A/N: I didn't want to put an Author's Note before this one because 1. I had nothing really good to say and 2. Because I just wanted to jump right into this one. I'm sure you were all able to figure out the speaker in this one (the title was probably a pretty big clue). But, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, I really liked typing this one up. It gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. : P Like usual, please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	8. Draw a Card, Any Card

_**Draw a Card, Any Card**_

()

"Why won't you let her give it a try? Are you afraid that they won't say what you want them to?"

Of course he was. He wasn't going to say that though. Not out loud with Rima's smirking face and Yaya's eager eyes right there in front of him. Besides, he thought he was a rather sensible guy; he didn't need any sort of fortune telling or divination to forecast his love life. And, it was so…childish. They were in their third and final year of high school (well, Yaya was in her second, still); this was a feat he would have envisioned years ago, when they were still little elementary school kids playing important roles in the royal garden.

But now they were adults, or almost adults anyway (he did remember reading one time that in America they would all be deemed as such, that doesn't matter much though, with the current situation.) "It's a deck of cards. We could play a round of Dai Hin Min."

The two females simply stared him down, one lifting an eyebrow that once sat comfortably over blank eyes; while the other let her orbs roll in their sockets. "Dat ibent wha dare for." A series of unrecognizable words assaulted his ears, positive that this _particular_ girl wasn't the type to take up a foreign language.

"You know, you should really chew and swallow your food first _before_ you speak." Rima spoke the words rather coldly, as she demonstrated the point by picking up a small piece of hot dog in the shape of an octopus from her bento, placing the delicate creation into her mouth, and then chomping down while she finished with a (unsurprisingly) audible swallow. The obvious provoking didn't work however, there was no shout out or other act of immaturity (despite a quick glimpse of Yaya's tongue sticking out from her mouth) because such an event was common place. During lunch the three would sit together in the classroom (more specifically, his, Rima's, and Amu's classroom) to eat their bento while Rima teased Yaya on her deplorable eating habits.

It was always much more fun though, when Amu was here, she was out sick today. Actually, Amu was out sick a lot over the past school year; it was something that disappointed him greatly, but…

"So, what were you trying to say again?" Even he could hear the smirk in Rima's voice as she questioned the younger girl.

"I was _saying_ that, 'That isn't what they're for!' And you know it!" Yaya's finger shot out quickly as it poked him in the cheek.

"How can a deck of cards tell me who I'm going to end up with in my life? It makes no sense!" They had been at for a whole week straight. And, as he glanced around the classroom, he noticed the other girls in the class giggling and blushing as they glanced down at the card they pulled out from a deck of regular playing cards. They weren't even tarot cards! Still, he heard the obnoxious laughter of Yamabuki Saaya, as one of her "friends" seemed to have gotten an unfavorable card. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched as Rima's eyes mirrored disgust at the girl. Whose skirt was tailored short, hair bleached and clashing horribly with her overly tanned skin, money spent foolishly on over done fake nails, while layers of (white) makeup caked her face, and a loose pair of socks wrapped up the whole ganguro package.

"You should see her when she's at Shibuya, the clothes nearly blind me because they're so bright. And, ugh, all those Center Guys just seem to crowd around her." He just absentmindedly nodded his head not really all that concerned about female fashion.

"What are ya starin' at, little Queen?" Saaya's harshly spoken words sailed across the room, her stance taking a rather defensive position, with her hands upon her hips, the sound of numerous accessories clinking and clanging together as they slid down her arm.

Queen, that was right, they still called Rima that; still called him King, even though it's been years since either of them had been Guardians. The two girls beside him were now having one of their (many) spats, he blocked them out, it was always the same. Rima would make a smart aleck remark or perhaps make a somewhat degrading joke and Saaya would uphold to the rebellious nature of Gyaru's and spit back with her vulgar words and phrases.

Still drowning out the girls and concentrating on the thought of Kings and Queens, he almost missed the way Amu rushed into the room. Her look of distress obvious, she was late for school again and her fumbling footsteps alerted the whole class to this fact. He just took her in like he always did, but he took extra care when she trailed in late like this. He wasn't dumb, he knew where she was, _who_ she was with…he still had to check on her though. Make sure that _he_ hadn't done anything to harm Amu. The cat boy had been their enemy for so long (no matter what Yaya said about him having helped them more than hindering…he was still the enemy right up until the end of Easter), but every time she came back...

Her eyes would be shinning and her face would be flushed, not with embarrassment like it used to be, but with the thrill of who she had just spent her time with. Sometimes her hair would have a new or different clip in it, or she would be wearing a choker or bracelet that he was positive that she never had before. And sometimes, like today, he would catch it peeking out from underneath a turtle neck (or as the case was at the moment, a scarf) the physical evidence that Amu wasn't his.

The trance like state he found himself in was broken with the sounding of the bell, letting the students know that break was over and classes would be resuming. "Hey, Yaya, why are you still here? You need to get back to your class or you'll be late."

"I'm not leaving until you pick a damn card! Today is Friday; we've been at it for a week, just pick already!" Yaya huffed out, her lips sticking out to form an exaggerated pout.

Turning away from Saaya, and then ignoring her, Rima added her agreement while she grabbed the deck in front of Yaya, then she spread the cards out in front of him for the last time, "Here, just pick."

The soft words of Amu drifted into his ears as she rushed out an excuse to her teacher for her tardiness yet again this week. With a sigh, he picked, what did he have to lose anyway?

_His love for Amu or perhaps the illusion that he could be with her one day, _that's what he had to lose. He knew it; still his hands reached for the cards and pulled one out. Slowly he flipped it over, and what he got didn't surprise him, though it wasn't welcomed either.

A Queen.

"So, what did you get?" She was smirking at him, like she had been doing all day, her blonde hair falling slightly in her eyes.

"You know exactly what I got Mashiro-san."

"Rima."

"What?"

"Will you please start calling me Rima? There's no need for such formality anymore, we've been friends for how many years?"

"Ah…well, you know exactly what I got…Rima."

"Yes, I do. You got a Queen, right Yaya?"

"Yep! Crap! I gotta go, see ya guys later!" Yaya rushed from the room, snagging her bag as she ran, the teachers call to slow down falling on deaf ears. Amu, replacing the younger girl the moment her butt was off the chair, began to get settled just like the rest of the class as they shook off the excitement of break to return to the lull of lessons.

"Of course you got a Queen Tadase-kun, right Amu?"

"Huh? Yeah, well, I guess. Kings do end up marrying Queens, don't they?"

"Yeah." There was nothing more that he could say.

Amu smiled at him, and he smiled back. She could never be his now though, he had waited too long to draw a card.

()

_A/N: I'm pretty sure that this is my longest one-shot in this series, but the words just kept coming and, well, this is what I got. I'm quite pleased with it, but I used quite a bit of Japanese pop culture references here, so I'll define those here._

_The first being Tadase's thought on how, even though they were eighteen (Yaya being seventeen) they weren't deemed legal adults in Japan. Because in Japan your seen "officially" as an adult on your 20__th__ birthday. A festival is held each year in every city, town, etc. where all the 20 year olds celebrate this milestone age with an adult kimono for girls and (with modern Japan) a suit and tie for boys. They then receive a gift like a dictionary or something else useful for the adult world, and go around thanking all of the people who have helped them get this far in life._

_Next, Dai Hin Min is the Japanese name for the card game Rich Man, Poor Man. Oh, and in the Japanese educational system being a third year in high school is equivalent to a senior in America, and a bento is a homemade lunch put into a (usually cute) lunchbox._

_Then we have the whole fortune telling using playing cards, while I don't think anyone actually does in Japan, it is well known that Japanese (especially school girls) tend to be very into any type of fortune telling when it comes to their love life. Whether its figuring out who you are going to marry based on your blood type or taking some kind of quiz in a popular magazine._

_Now, we have Saaya. I don't know if she would grow up to be a ganguro, but I just really wanted to write a character like that, so I picked her! A ganguro, is a sub-group for a type of street fashion that popped up in Japan in the early 1990s. The style isn't as popular as it once was, but girls still wear it. Ganguro's fall under the category of a Gyaru (or Gal) and is a young Japanese female who, well, looks just like Saaya was described to a tee. Usually they leech off their parents for money to do that to themselves, though I must say that (while I don't find the style to be appealing at all) their strength to do this to themselves in order to rebel against old traditions of what Japanese women should be, is admirable. Oh, and a Center Guy is the name given to Japanese males who partake in this certain style._

_Though, they tend to have a negative image in the way that they carry themselves, as in they behave roughly, and they speak (in the one-shot I said that she spoke in a vulgar way) but I was also trying to express that she probably spoke using words that only men in Japan would use; such as __**boku**__ for I instead of the neutral __**watashi**__ or female __**atashi**__, a trait that is really looked down upon by the older generations._

_Finally, there's the quick mention of the whole familiarity issue. I'm pretty sure that you all know how that works in Japan, but I'll summarize it for those who may not. In Japan when you know someone, but not well, it is proper to use their name plus the appropriate suffix, usually __**san**__. But, it is normal for a teenage girl, especially for Rima, who has known Tadase for a long time, to call him with the suffix __**–kun**__ at the end, which shows a sense of closeness. As does calling someone by their first name alone, as Rima requests of Tadase._

_Whew! Now that the explanations are over, I hope you all enjoyed reading this and please tell me what you think of it in a review. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	9. Lock and Key

**Lock and Key**

()

"Ah, they've gotten closer again."

"Who?

"You know who, little King."

"Tsuki-!"

"No! No names, remember. I don't like using them."

"The Lock and the Key, then."

"Yes."

"What'll happen once, you know…"

"The lock and key connect?"

"Mm."

"Who knows?"

"You mean you don't!"

"Why should I?"

"You wrote the book."

"So I did, didn't I. But, the key has never been able to open the lock before."

"Why?"

"You know why, little King."

"… ."

"Of course you do! Why do you think the King and Joker are drifting farther apart?"

"Because…"

"No reasons. But, my, that Queen sure has gotten bright lately hasn't she?"

"I don't get you."

"You shouldn't."

()

_A/N: I decided to take a different route with this one, all dialogue, not even any details on how said dialogue was spoken or presented. And, I think everyone should be able to figure out the two speakers here, I least, I hope everyone will be able to. Oh, and I've heard the rumor or the assumption that these two might be brothers (I thought that at first myself, and I continue to think it, they just look too much alike to not be) and so, I played out their relationship in the dialogue as such. Almost like an Ayame and Yuki type of feel, though maybe not that extreme! Anyway, please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	10. From Yellow to Red

_**From Yellow to Red**_

()

_Whoosh_! The wind rushed off the black and white ball as it sailed across the ground, aiming for the goal. A perfect shot. Even though his muscles were tense, far tenser than they were supposed to be, he tried to get his mind to only concentrate on the game; one that, technically, didn't exist, simply a fabrication of his mind to help him with his practice.

A way to get rid of the unexpected anger and stupidity he now felt. He didn't realize, not with all this time spent apart. Who knew being one year apart could change everything like this. When they were younger he hadn't even noticed the feelings that he had for her. And he hadn't done anything that would be deemed as romantic, he was supposed to just be like a brother to her. But then, that year apart…

That year apart when he was in sixth grade and they were still in fifth and fourth, it was then that he thought about them so much more; and he noticed that he felt something when he recalled all the times Tadase had made her blush or made her eyes shine so bright.

Tadase had just been a yellow card though. He had been nothing, and when they finally joined him in junior high, he took note of the way Amu didn't seem as quite taken with Tadase as last year. Her blushes weren't as intense and her eyes sometimes dulled right after they had lightened up. That something in him settled again. And over the years he had started to be able to place that feeling that he had for her, a mixture of extreme like to near love, and now lust. But, he had always been too laid back.

_Whoosh_! The ball rolled fiercely through the grass. His anger blinded his sense of accuracy, as the ball missed the goal by just so.

If he hadn't been so laid back, then he wouldn't have taken the yellow card, Tadase, so lightly. He might have decided to try harder, but the only thing he seemed to try hard at was soccer, despite his love for competition…he didn't even try for her. And now the red card was being flung in his face. It wasn't Tadase. It was Ikuto. He couldn't even really remember that guy. He hadn't even known that he should have taken the cat eared boy as a threat.

And now that he knew, for he surely knew. He knew now because he had seen the two's attraction to one another first hand, unwanted on his part and unknown on theirs. He had wanted to go to the high school and practice, he had a tough game tomorrow and wanted to make sure he was in top form, but along the way he had heard the sound of violin playing. He had never heard something that beautiful before, it almost seemed to hypnotize him, and so he had followed the sound. And that was how he knew that Ikuto was the red card.

The dark haired man was playing, his eyes shut, and the moon shone down on him. But not just him, Amu was there too. All by herself, not even her charas were there (no case, nothing), so he decided to just stay in the distance, not wanting to disturb the scene in front of his eyes. The song came to an end, and Amu was saying something to Ikuto, but he couldn't make out any of their words, he was too far away and no wind was kind enough to send it his way. Instead, all he was given was the sight of Amu's blush, evident even in the dark, and her eyes simply sparkling in the moonlight. Her lips spread wide to show a smile and her arms had entwined themselves around Ikuto's body; a hug. A hug that had started off as one sided, but then Ikuto returned it, wrapping his far longer arms around her.

They stood that way for a while.

But, then Amu had begun to stand on tip-toe, and Ikuto responded. They had drawn closer together. He couldn't take the sight of it; it had been horrible to see. The way Amu and Ikuto kissed, it was so right and so sincere…that had been the moment his anger had flared and he had ran all the way to the school; where he now stood, slamming soccer's balls across the field; missing more and more with each shot. Each time his foot connected with the black and white ball, the more frustrated he became. But, there was not a thing he could do, and even if there was he wouldn't do it. That was just the type of person he was, well, when it came to relationships anyway.

"Those are some powerful shots that you have there; too bad that you keep missing." The voice of a female came from behind him. Turning around he was greeted with the image of a girl with long blond hair and purple eyes. Her skin was like a doll's, and it almost glittered in the dim light. She was familiar.

"You saw them, didn't you? That's why you can't concentrate and are kicking those things all over the place." One of her thin fingers pointed to a few soccer balls scattered over the field.

"What do you know?"

"You saw Amu and Ikuto kiss. It's sickening, isn't it?"

"…"

"So, you think so too. There's nothing that we can do about it though. They're in love. Ikuto is in love with her, she's all he ever thinks about." She moved so that her body was right next to his. During her small gait he couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed and her lips slightly pouted.

"Who are you?" He couldn't even look at her, eyes set on the foliage beneath his feet.

"Who are you?" She asked back. He hadn't expected her answer to his question to be the same question asked back at him. The shock caused him to look into her eyes and in them were the pure signs of confusion and curiosity. "You seem familiar though."

"Yeah, same here."

"Well, I like a little challenge and competition. I bet I can figure out who you are before you can." Her lips were pulled tight into a smug smirk.

_Whoosh_! The soccer ball flew through the air and landed absolutely perfectly into the goal, "You're on."

Their hands shook to seal the deal.

()

_A/N: Well, life has been uber busy, but I managed to get this one-shot out, and hopefully I'll be able to get some more out tomorrow. Anyway, can you guess who the speaker is and who the girl is? Take care everyone and tell me what you think of it in a review. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	11. Just Like Them

**Just Like Them**

()

Marino always complains. Whenever we go on a date, she always asks, "Why are they here too?" And I never answer her, because I know that she couldn't understand my reasoning. Yet, whenever I ask her out, she comes with me, a smile on her face.

I wonder if she thinks that we'll go on a date and they won't be there. I let her down every time. Because I just don't know what else to do, how else to act; I was always awkward with my big glasses and horribly cut hair, I sometimes wonder what Marino sees in me. Whenever I question her attraction to me, she just replies, "You tried so hard to sing well, that one time, for elementary school. It was just too cute." And I remember that event so vividly in my mind.

It was the first time I ever felt like I was someone. I wanted to feel like that from that particular moment on, but as the days passed I fell back into the routine. I crawled back to my comfort zone as being the # 1 Amu fan boy, but it was different now. Marino was always by my side.

Sometimes she would take me by the hand, her lips pulled meekly to each side of her face, over to the piano. Her fingers would glide across the keys as her voice would beg me to sing. And then I would. I would sing until Marino stopped playing or I no longer could. I would feel like someone again. But only then.

"Let's go somewhere else tonight. They're bound to see us in this run down amusement park. I mean, who comes to a dead place like this?" I was going to snap something back at her, perhaps a shout in Amu's defense, but before I could lights gleamed to life and the old sounds of movement began to emit from the machines. It was quite the beautiful sight. But I could see Marino's point too, the area was small and we were bound to run into the other couple.

"For once, can we please just go somewhere else?" I nodded my head. I complied, what else could I do? We started to walk slowly away.

She took her hand in mine and gave me a sad sort of smile, "I know you want us to be like them." I did. Oh, how I did! The perfect couple; fitting personalities, where one lacked the other one always picked up the slack, the blazing chemistry that anyone could see from miles away, and that special ability they seemed to have to forget about everyone else when they were in each other's presence. It was simply perfect. Just like how Amu was always so perfect.

"I'm not her you know," Marino began, "And you're not him."

"I know, bu-" We stopped as Marino put a finger to my lips and silenced me. A coy smile on her lips, "I'm Marino" she drew closer," And you're Seiichiro." Her lips were very close now. "That's all that matters." And then she was kissing me. Our first kiss. My mind drew a blank, barely comprehending what was taking place, but knowing that I liked and wanted more of it.

It was at that moment that I finally understood.

By just being ourselves, then everything will be absolutely perfect _for me_. And that was all that should matter.

"Let's go somewhere else." Marino smiled and blushed (she never blushed before) as I took her hand and gave truth to the words I had just spoken.

()

_A/N: I want to get this series of one-shots finished before I leave for college on Sunday, so expect a number of updates in the next couple of days (quite a few tonight). I've been very busy lately, so I finally found some time tonight to write (and quite a lovely night at that). Anyway, please tell me what you think of it and take care. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	12. Teasing and Pleasing

_**Teasing and Pleasing**_

()

I remember the moment I was born, that I cracked through that dark blue egg. It was the first time that Ikuto had teased Tadase, nya! Before then, I was always looking through my shell at a little boy whose father wasn't there for him, and so he had to be the "man" for his mother and sister. Always doing everything for them, with a blank expression on his face, but I knew that wasn't what he truly wanted, nya.

Then, one day, he just decided to be adventurous, to do something that he wasn't supposed to do. He teased Tadase, called him a kiddy king and took away the lollipop the small blond haired boy had been enjoying. Tadase had cried, but I laughed, as Ikuto smirked, giving the lollipop back and ruffling his hair. I was overjoyed and cracked out of my shell, right then, when I was still locked away in Ikuto's heart, but I couldn't help it, nya!

A mischievous cat; he took to me like a person stuck in the desert without water would drag themselves to a found oasis. He soaked up the pleasure he got from teasing someone (usually Tadase) until his mother remarried. Then he was locked away again, but I wasn't going anywhere. While his step-father started to control them (Ikuto and Utau) using themselves against each other, using their own father against them, Ikuto's smirk disappeared and his eyes dulled. The pleasure to tease became a fear, "Do something wrong and your sister and mother will face the consequences." It was tough, nya, but then she came into our life.

The moment Ikuto saw her, his eyes brightened and his lips curled into a smirk. He teased her worst out of anyone he had ever teased before. And I laughed, nya, after so long! I liked her, Amu. She made Ikuto his true self again, and I could tell that Ikuto liked it. His heart would beat so fast in his chest and after the years passed, after he made her blush so much, his eyes started to show more than just a sense of pleasure.

They showed love, nya.

And now, as he goes about teasing her again, with a smile constantly on his face and laughter in his tone I know something that he doesn't. His need for me, it's not there anymore, nya. And pretty soon he's going to forget that I'm even here. But, that's okay, 'cause I know that Amu is the best thing for him. Whenever he gets sad, whenever he gets serious, Amu always cheers him up. Then he teases her endlessly and everything is right again.

Amu teases.

Amu pleases.

Amu is everything he needs, nya.

()

_A/N: This one is simple to figure out. : P I rather liked writing this one; thinking about why Ikuto would have a tricky cat as his would be self, about the effects his complicated family life would have on his behavior, and how Yoru knows it all. Also, I'm just making the assumption that charas can actually sense things like the heartbeat of their…um, whatever Amu and everyone else is to their charas. What would they be? Masters? No, that sounds wrong…Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	13. Bushido

**Bushido**

()

The strings of his violin are pulled; the sound both beautiful and haunting, attracting the eggs of unsuspecting children. I watch her, with her innocent eyes, as they begin to water. She's in pain by what she sees. An enemy finally acting his part, and she wants to look away, I can practically touch her emotions that's how strong they were. But, she still stood in her place, transformed as Amulet Heart, the pink of the costume seeming blinding, and so out of place with her current state. Too bubblegum and happy; not fitting for this warrior.

I had come back for a visit, to let them all know that the move had been problem free and that things where finally settled. But, this was what I came back to. An unwanted fight and an unwanted enemy; because everyone knew, even Tadase, about what was forming from the two who were currently starring each other down. Though, that term is used lightly, it's more like Amu is near tears trying to not even glance at him, but understanding that she has to, while Ikuto simply stares at her with blank eyes. He is not himself. He is being controlled.

But, even if he was doing this out of his own free will, I know Amu would be doing the same thing she is now, because she is more like a samurai warrior then a girl with magical powers. Ikuto has hurt her before, he has confused her, has made her blush, has made her angry, but her loyalty to him never wavers. Even now. For some reason, I get the sense that she might even die for him. Protect him. Her honor not allowing anyone who she could protect to get hurt, even if it means her physical pain; that is just how Amu is, so very brave. Unlike me, a supposed samurai at heart, but too afraid to do much more than tell Amu that I like her.

I couldn't even fight her without feeling the overwhelming sense of guilt, because I knew the path I was going down was the wrong one. And yet, she never strayed from her convictions and saved me in the end. Just like she will do for Ikuto. She will hold out her hand to him, speak to him about things that none of us will have any idea about, and she will take him away from the torture of Easter.

I watch as she does this, speaks words that she can only hope will reach the older boy, and reaches out for him. But she does more for him than she had done for anyone else, she is crying for him. Letting herself cry for all the times that he was unable to, and when he comes to himself, after her tears fall like a stream from her golden brown eyes, for it was painful for her to fight him, her arms wrap around him. And she is whispering something to him, I can't hear it, but I hear his response.

"You."

And she smiles, the tears still dripping down, but their flow slowing. She holds him tighter to herself, as if he was a child, and he clings to her. Speaking something to him again that I can't hear, everything is okay again, because I see his lips move close to her ear, and then Amu yells, "You perverted, cat-eared cosplayer! Don't do that, you know I hate it!"

He laughs, as she blushes, "I know." And they do know they know so much about each other. Ikuto takes his hand in hers, and the two who were just enemies, begin to walk away, hand in hand.

She's a samurai at heart, and once again, I've learned something from her.

()

_A/N: Okay, so this one-shot is the manipulation of a scene that has yet to come in the mang. Anyway, the manga (for those who may not know) is at the Ikuto arc, it's time for Amu to save him from Easter and then to take down the head honcho. I highly doubt that Kairi will be there to witness it, but I wanted this (as yet unwritten) scene of Amu saving Ikuto from Easter to be from his POV, so deal! : P Oh, and if anyone can figure out what Amu whispered into Ikuto's ear, they get a virtual cookie! Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	14. Sisters

_**Sisters**_

()

"Well, how do I look?"

"Beautiful, perfect, fine, I already told you all of this."

"I know, but…well, I'm just so unsure."

"Afraid? Of not looking good? Or of the whole commitment thing?"

"Neither."

"Huh?"

"I'm just afraid."

"Of _what_?"

"I don't know. That I just don't love him enough."

"Isn't that commitment issues then?"

"No, it's not, and would you please sound as if you care."

"Why should I?"

"I don't know, maybe because your sister is getting married."

"Lots of people get married every day, onee-san."

"And you'll get to hear Utau sing any time that you want now, imouto, you're going to be family."

"Just because I want to hear Utau sing more than I want to cry with okaa-san doesn't mean I don't think that you look beautiful or that everything is going to turn out all right."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"No need, besides, he's hot. A lot better than that other guy you use to like."

"I happen to recall that you were quite taken with Tadase at one time."

"Yeah, when I was like five. Now that I'm older…tall, dark, and handsome is far more appealing than blonde, princely, and short."

"You shouldn't say such things! He's the best man you know!"

"Your giggling too, don't deny it. Oh! I can't get this zipper to work with me, it just won't go up!"

"Here, let me get it."

"No! No, really, you don't have to. You're my sister, not my mother."

"But-"

"You don't have to, really! Look! I got it unstuck."

"…"

"Gah, get that expression off your face!"

"What expression?"

"That motherly expression, it's weird."

"Well, don't you think that I should get ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Children, of course."

"Ew!"

"Ami!"

"Sorry, but, gods! I don't want to think about that…"

"You little pervert! You've been hanging around him too much."

"He's interesting you know, who would have thought that he and Utau were siblings. They seem nothing alike."

"They did at one time."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"…."

"…."

"Is that the music already?"

"Yeah."

"Okaa-san is going to be here any second."

"Oh, I think I hear her now."

"I-"

"If you say that you're scared, nervous, or afraid one more time…"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Oh! My little sparrow is all grown up, fluttering her little wings away from the nest and into the jaws of a vicious cat! How cruel!"

"Otou-san!"

"What are you doing here? Where's okaa-san?"

"…Man, how long is this gonna be again?"

"The reception is in a few hours."

"Damn!"

()

_A/N: I really had no idea what to write for Ami, but then I thought, well she is Amu's sister and Utau is Ikuto's sister…so this piece came from that muse. Don't ask me how exactly, 'cause I don't know. But, I will say that this came out far better than I thought it would and that I'm really glad that I decided to do another dialogue piece, they are quite fun to write! Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	15. Suzume Odori Sparrow Dance

**Suzume Odori (Sparrow Dance)**

()

Move to the right.

_A slow motion, just like all those times I was careful around Amu. Treating her as if she was just another girl, just like I was supposed to be, but knowing…_

Sweep the fan down.

_Such an elegant fan, without it, this dance would be so plain. She's the same, without her charas, she is just a normal girl. She falls, she blushes, but she hides behind that "Cool and Spicy" mask, just like me…_

A short turn of the feet.

_I almost forgot that, mother yelled at me yesterday though, so I remembered. Amu's love is like that, she gives it to everyone, that she forgets that she has it sometimes. I wonder, when will she give all of her love to just one person…_

Bring the hands up, in a broken fashion.

_He's broken. She sees it, but who else does? His sister, perhaps? But, he doesn't reach out for her, only for Amu. He calls for her._

Shoulders back, neck forward only just.

_It hurts, just a little. When she shows her affections to all of us, but knowing that she will end up with him in the end. It hurts knowing it before she does, and I want to lose to my patience with her, but…_

Shift-Ow, a fall. That wasn't supposed to happen.

_I can't. And mother is yelling once more, "Now we'll have to start all over again from the beginning." I can take it though, Amu's slow nature when it comes to love and affection. I've learned to be patient, and being patient is the only thing I can do for her now._

Move to the right…

()

_A/N: The name of the dance is real, though the actions that I described aren't the actual steps of the dance. I just wrote stuff that sounded like dance steps, I mean, I took dance for six years…but that was Western dance, I don't know a thing about traditional Japanese dances. So, yeah. :') Anyway, you don't really need to know much about the dance, since it isn't really needed in order to understand the purpose of this one-shot. Only one more one-shot to go and then this collection to complete! Next up, Amu's charas; Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Tell me what you think of it and take care. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	16. Falling in Love

_**Falling in Love**_

()

Amu-chan reached out for his hand all on her own. She wrapped her fingers so tightly around his, like she never wanted to let go.

With only a slightly shaking body, she brought her face close to his. And then, like a ghost passing through a living body, her lips fluttered across his. Not an ounce of color on her cheeks, and her eyes shone with a fierce emotion that was never there before.

"I love you." Ran never heard her voice sound so strong and so emotional…Ran never heard Amu-chan's voice again.

()

Miki could draw; she could depict anything and everything that she wanted, if only she was supplied with a pencil and pen. Or so she thought. The scene unfolding in front of her eyes was one she couldn't even give justice to with her sketching skills. This was something far reaching, not meant for paper and lead.

The way Amu's hands danced across the pale chest of Ikuto. The way his lips seemed to paint her skin in certain spots. The way Amu sung out a sound of pleasure due solely to Ikuto's touch. Or even the way their emotions played across their faces, reacting to one another in some silent language.

Miki could see the emotion; her hands could easily start illustrating the interaction between the two humans. But, what did it matter anymore? Miki couldn't feel Amu's emotions, not anymore.

()

Her fingers were bandaged, she had managed to get a slice on each hand, two very small things, nevertheless…The pain was nothing to Amu. She cooked all on her own, and even though the meal was slightly burnt. Even though the taste of it all was slightly bland (or so she assumed from what she could see), he ate it without compliant.

He commented on how she would get better over time, simply a matter of practice, desu! Watching as tears slide down her face, Suu wanted to grab the girl in her arms and give her a hug (she knew it was impossible though, due to their size) Nevertheless, Suu was never and would never be more proud of Amu at that moment.

Suu was memorizing the complacent smile on Amu's face.

()

She hadn't been with them long, but she wasn't supposed to be. She was the chara that Amu was waiting for. The one that would hatch and bring Amu into the adult world the moment Amu shined.

That day came.

Amu placed her hands on her stomach, still flat, with a giddy grin upon her features; eagerly waiting for Ikuto to come home.

Dia could sense the egg cracking, but still she stayed locked away inside her comfortable egg. "Tadaima!" The call rang out through the small apartment.

"Okaeri." Was Amu's response, as she glided over to his side, effortlessly taking her hand in his, placing it gently on her abdomen. Small bouts of giggles exploding from her mouth as Ikuto questioned not only the position of his hand, but also of the happiness that was overflowing from her."Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

That was the exact moment when Dia officially cracked open her shell and hatched into the world like a new born babe.

But this time, this time, Amu wasn't even able to see her…

She was shinning so bright.

()

_A/N: This is the last one folks! The series is now complete. I left it off on a rather bittersweet note, I think, but I hope you all liked it anyway. Tell me what you think of this chapter, the whole series, or whatever in a review and take care. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
